


Sand

by alexandrine



Series: 28 Ratchets [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: 28 things, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandrine/pseuds/alexandrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet goes wading at Diego Garcia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sand

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Sand [28 Things Meme: Ratchet]  
> **Fandom:** TF: 2007/2009 Movieverse  
> **Characters:** Ratchet, Ironhide  
> **Prompt:** At The Beach  
> **Word Count:** 395  
> **Rating:** K  
> **Summary:** Ratchet goes wading at Diego Garcia.  
> **Author's Notes:** Written as part of the 28 Ratchets meme I am doing.

Ratchet ignored the tiny grains of sand scraping against his feet and working themselves into every reachable crevice in his armor as he made his way down the white sand beach to the lagoon encircling the island. Warm water splashed up around his ankles and shins as Ratchet waded into the clear waters, only stopping when the water lapped against his waist, the sensation sending shivers through his neural wiring. He looked out to sea, then back at shore, looking for someone perhaps before turning his attention to the fish darting around his legs. Attention fixed upon the sight, he failed to note the passage of time, or that there was a cranky weapons master standing on the beach attempting to draw Ratchet's attention.   
Attempting being the word until Ironhide had the notion to use the handy projectiles laying around the beach, dropped after a small windstorm the night before.   
Ratchet jerked in surprise as the coconut hit him square in the back, and half turning, looked at where it had come from. Seeing Ironhide on the beach, Ratchet shook his head and waded closer to shore.  
"What. Was. That. For?" He asked, arms akimbo.  
"Going to rust. Hmnf!"  
"Was not."  
"Will too."  
Ratchet growled, and splashed out of the water, stalking back towards the base. "I will not rust, Ironhide. There was no need to throw things at me."  
"Hmf." Ironhide followed behind the medic, the faint sound of sand crunching underfoot masked by his creaking joints.  
"You. Medbay. Those joints. Are going to drive me insane." Ratchet said, unconsciously lapsing into Ironhide's speech patterns, one neon finger pointing towards the hangar set aside for Ratchet's use.   
"Fine." Ironhide changed course towards the medbay hangar, optics scanning the area and making sure that no one else saw him enter the medbay when he was not obviously injured.  
"Calm down. No one will care that you entered the medbay." Ratchet muttered, moving away to take a can of oil from his supply closet.  
"I am calm. Do not take long in fixing your audial problem."  
"Yeah yeah." Ratchet said, bending down to apply oil at the various grease fittings on Ironhide's chassis. He looked up at Hide, and smiled. "New batch of high-grade in the back room."  
"Good. Hurry up."  
Ratchet said nothing, as he straightened up, and led the way to the back room. "Watched me all afternoon, didn't you?"  
The silence from Ironhide was telling.


End file.
